Happy Birthday, Dina
by AlisonLydon
Summary: Follows the Drake and Dina history in Transitions. It is Dina's birthday. One shot. COMPLETE. Please read and review.


After seeing _Josh Runs into Oprah_ I had to write this

Drake and Dina one shot. Even though I'm a bad-bad

writer who hasn't finished _Transitions _yet. Enjoy.

**Happy Birthday, Dina**

**By Alison Lydon**

There was a lovely scent coming from the kitchen that woke up Dina Nichols from her slumber. It

was a mixture cinnamon, pumpkin, and autumn warmth that contrasted with the Southern California

eighty-two degree weather outside. She pulled her blonde hair into a smart ponytail and threw on

her white silk robe with the peacock design on the back. Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

Dina smiled as she walked downstairs the scent of what was baking intensifying. She poked her

head through the doorway to find her brother Drake deep in a mess of flour everywhere, misplaced

pans on the countertop, and just making a general mess in the kitchen.

It was her brother of all people being domestic putting vanilla frosting on the cupcakes. He may have

not been doing it all proper like Martha Stewart, but it was the thought that counted.

Drake Parker baking? Should she surprise him out of his own little world and say a bouncy "good

morning" or should she just leave him alone to finish frosting the cupcakes in peace?

It was better to opt for the latter she decided.

This was going to be the best birthday ever.

He actually remembered.

**12:45 pm**

There was a knock on her bedroom door. It was one of those guess who knocks. Dina put down

her new issue of _Oprah _magazine on her printer and softly told him to "Come in."

"How'd you know it was me?" Drake asked

"Who else is going to knock like that?"

Megan was hanging out with one of her bad influence friends and Mom was working trying to keep

the family together since Josh's transition into Dina. Audrey with a reluctant Megan was going to

take Dina to the Lighthouse for her birthday.

"True. Do you have any plans tonight, Sis?"

Dina tried to contain her smile. "No. Why? Do you have anything planned?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Pick out your prettiest dress and meet me at the Dakota Grill

at seven."

Drake smiled as he left the room.

He might have been transparent as her clear lip gloss in trying to keep this secret, but Dina Nichols

loved that guy.

**6:40 pm**

"You look lovely." Drake greeted Dina by the entrance and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you. I hope I'm not too early." She was content in playing this game.

"Nah, you're right on time. Do you want me to hang up your shawl?"

He was being courteous too?

She was just about to die of happiness.

"No thank you." He was also being more supportive of the transgender thing that it really wasn't the

"transgender thing" anymore.

"We have the private room. Nothing is too great for _my Pamela_."

Pamela?

The girl he's been dating for all of seven days?

"Excuse me?"

The disbelief was trying to quickly shield itself into a swift denial.

"It's Pamela's birthday today. I made cupcakes. They didn't come out too good. But I may not

come home until noon tomorrow if you know what I mean?" He did the elbow and wink.

"I need to use the ladies room." She was doing her best to hide back the tears.

Dina was glad that the private room had its own bathroom because as soon as she got behind the

safety of the door she slid down the wall and cried.

Her sweet and caring brother didn't remember her birthday after all.

**7:05 pm**

"Your cell phone is ringing," Pamela stopped kissing Drake long enough to get the words out. She

was another faceless, replaceable, "hot sort" who had every intention of screwing him on the 7th day

of dating. The lopsided cupcakes and party only sealed the deal.

"And you're telling me this why?" He was quite proud of himself for finding this private nook by the

coat check where they could make out in while everyone else around them partied.

"Because it's annoying."

"Okay," Drake opened up his flip phone and saw his Mother's name on the Caller ID, "Hi, Mom."

"Drake, I need you to do me a favor before you come home tonight."

"What's that?"

And why couldn't one of her other two kids do it?

"Go to Rutherford's and pick up Dina's present at the jewelry counter. I have to work an extra shift

and I won't have the time and I wanted to give it to her when we go to the Lighthouse for her

belated birthday dinner."

His stomach sank to the floor.

"Yeah. I will. Bye."

"What's wrong?" His new fluffy new girlfriend asked

"Pam, I have to take care of something….."

And the first heartfelt and genuine thing Drake Parker did that day was leave the restaurant to go

look for his sister.

**10:00 pm**

"There you are!" Drake jumped off the living room sofa when Dina walked through the door

carrying an empty carton of Ben & Jerry's.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be proud of your male conquest by now?"

She walked to the kitchen as Drake followed.

"I am a terrible person…."

"You'll get no argument from me."

"Dina, I'm SO sorry that I forgot your birthday."

"Sorry does not sweeten my tea."

"I'm really---"

"I'm going to take a long hot bath and forget about what an insensitive jerk you are. Now go back

to what you planned on doing tonight—having meaningless sex with one of your sluts of the month.

I'm out of here."

Drake stood there wondering how he got into these situations.

**8 am**

"Good morning," Drake came in with the breakfast tray, "I purchased the rose myself. Mom did

help with the pancakes though before she left the house."

"This doesn't get you off the hook."

"I'm sorry. I'll get rid---"

"No, the tray can stay—but you can leave."

"Dina…"

"Drake spare me the details on your forgetful little mind."

"I'll get out of your way…."

When he left she took the single red rose out of the plastic bud vase and softly stroked her cheek

with it.

**2:00 pm**

Dina didn't want to answer the doorbell. It was her day off. Her brother was an ass and all she

wanted to do was lounge on the sofa and watch infomercials.

"Package for Dina Nichols?" Said the man in the brown uniform

"That's me."

She grabbed a box cutter from the window sill and opened plain tan box. Inside it was a smaller

plain tan box. She was losing her patience when she got to the fourth smaller plain tan box. It

contained a used flat rate envelope. She recognized _Guitar _magazines logo and knew this came

from Drake. Resisting the urge to toss it on the chair she put her hand inside the box to pull out a

legal sized envelope.

_2 Tickets to see Oprah!_

_In Chicago!_

"I love you." Drake appeared from the doorway, not sure if his present along with himself was going

to be accepted.

"I love you too. Hug me, brother?"

"Come here. Happy Birthday, Sis. I'm so---"

"Ssh. It's all right."

His hugs always made her feel better.

"I'm glad you're smiling."

"Would you get me my phone off the counter?"

"Why?"

"I know they're going to squabble over it. But who do you think I should take to Chicago with

me—Craig or Eric?"

They were one of the few people from the Belleview High School days who accepted Dina Andrea

Nichols.

"Neither. I think you should take me."

"You _want_ to see Oprah with me?"

"Yes. That's why I got two tickets."

"What girl do you want to see there?"

"You in the seat next to me as you scream your guts out for Oprah!"

"Really?"

"I know I have a lot to make up for Dina."

Dina took Drake by the hand, "Thank you."

After she squeezed his hand she released it. Drake was about to go upstairs but something within

himself forced him to turn around and speak, "You mean the world to me, Dina. Know that, okay?

I'm not some cold heartless idiot who forgets your birthday on purpose. If only I had been there for

you when you really needed me instead of doing the cruel things I did."

"Those days are over with and I know you care."

"I still miss him sometimes," He was referring to Josh, "does that make me a bad person?"

"No, it doesn't. Tell me what you miss?"

"I miss having a brother. Not that having a sister my age isn't great. You're more personable and

cool to be around than Megan is. At least I'm here."

Yes. That was true. Walter Nichols had made his choice to leave the family fold.

"I'm glad for that, Drake." She kissed him on the cheek glad that her brother was just here

as a very essential part of her life.

The best birthday gift of all was when he put his arms around her once more and embraced her tight.

"I'm simply glad for that." She whispered in his shoulder.

He remembered.

**THE END**


End file.
